wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-18
Friday, September 18, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Jam Packed Diaper Backpack |subtitle = As The Nappies Go Rolling Along |price = $14.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Obus Forme Jam Packed Diaper Backpack |description = Yes, the Jam Packed Diaper Backpack is described by Obus Forme in the pseudo-scientific, vaguely military-sounding terminology previously reserved for sports drinks and men's razors. It's not just comfortable; it has a Comfort Support System. It's not just made of polyester; it's made of 600D / PU ripstop. With a thermal pocket, sternum strap, and a reflective tape trim, you won't know whether to carry your infant's diapers and sundries, or launch a raid on an insurgent ammo dump. No, that's not a euphemism for changing a dirty diaper. But maybe it should be. This fixation on rugged, macho he-man diaper care extends even to the color choices. Black and orange is fine. Basic black is a little gothic for baby gear, but whatever. But pink and..."nomad"? Wha?? Since when is "nomad" a color? Since somebody decided dads wouldn't wear a pink and olive backpack, we suspect. We can live with the militarization of baby's unmentionables, as long as the jargon fetish doesn't extend to the actual contents of the diapers themselves. The day we overhear parents discussing the "aroma factor" and "tensile viscosity" of their tots' droppings is the day we start rowing to Tahiti. Warranty: 90 Day Woot Features: Designed with eight features to properly balance the weight in the pack so it sits close to your body Ergonomically designed to prevent shoulder and back pain caused by carrying heavy loads Main Fabric: 600D / PU ripstop 3 compartments including expandable section and organizer Pockets to hold family and baby care needs Large pocket to carry diapers and wipes Removable easy-to-clean large padded change pad Pockets to hold barrier creams, hand sanitizer, breast pads and tissues Pocket to hold wallet, baby's health card, immunization records and/or sunglasses Easy to access Thermal Pocket Thermal zippered sleeve slides into Thermal Pocket and can be accessed from either side of the bag Thermal sleeve can hold two baby bottles or water bottles MP3 / Cell Phone pocket Rope zipper pull Large main compartment Wider waste strap Small privacy pocket Large privacy pocket Reflective tape / trim Padded handle Holds 25 liters Physical Dimensions: 16" (H) X 11" (L) X 8" (W) The Comfort Support System Features: Comfort Foam Thick foam on the rear of pack helps to relieve pressure points on your back A ventilation channel through the center of the foam allows air to flow through while eliminating pressure to the spine Waist Strap Comfortably secures the pack to your body Prevents load shifting Helps position built-in lumbar support pad Lumbar Support Built-in lumbar pad provides support to your lower back PE Boards Composed of firm but flexible polyethylene to keep the back of the pack rigid to help support the load A second PE board on the bottom of the pack is angled up and towards the body to position the load close to your back Side Compression Straps Compacts the load and helps to draw the pack lightly to your body Shoulder Cinch Straps Lets you pull the pack tight to your body, preventing the load from dropping down and backwards Contoured Shoulder Straps Cut and angled around the shoulder and chest for comfort and support, providing a better fit Sternum Strap Prevents the straps from slipping off your shoulders for a more comfortable fit Additional Photos: Black Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Black Jam Packed Diaper Backpack w/ Change Pad and Thermal Sleeve Black Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Main Compartment Black/Pumpkin Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Black/Pumpkin Jam Packed Diaper Backpack w/ Change Pad and Thermal Sleeve Black/Pumpkin Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Main Compartment Pink/Nomad Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Pink/Nomad Jam Packed Diaper Backpack w/ Change Pad and Thermal Sleeve Pink/Nomad Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Main Compartment Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Side Thermal Pocket Jam Packed Diaper Backpack Thermal Sleeve Comfort Support System In the box: 1 Obus Forme Jam Packed Diaper Backpack 1 Zippered Thermal Sleeve 1 Large Change Pad |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Jam_Packed_Diaper_Backpackv9bThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Jam_Packed_Diaper_BackpacknjtStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Jam_Packed_Diaper_Backpack0fcDetail.jpg |saleid = 9679 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=a3849e43-cef7-4064-b78f-6d3b17f67cca |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9679 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}